degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/Degrassi 16C - Speculations
Main Cast Creditted for 16C: ''' Seniors - Maya Matlin Tristan Milligan Zig Novak Miles Hollingsworth Zoe Rivas Winston Chu Grace Hogart Sammie Johnstone Brooke Fields Marcel Abel Zeke Paul Juniors - Frankie Hollingsworth Hunter Keisha Suzie Corozon Seth Baxter Perry Barbra CeCe Johnstone Sophomores – Mary Boyd Donnie Brianna Fitzgerald Grade 8s - Jack Simpson Freddie Macneil Mina Mehta Skylar Newman Dorothy Thomas Staff - Archie Simpson Jay Hogart Winnie Oh Darryl Armstrong '''1629/1630. Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band – Maya transfers back to Degrassi for second semester, and is automatically welcomed by her friends, including her ex-boyfriend Marcel; her and Marcel decide to put the miscarriage behind them and get back together, where Marcel realizes that Maya’s lost a lot of weight since she left; the two start dieting together, which includes purging in the end. Frankie receives the reputation of being a “hippy”, especially when she medicates on the roof; she reveals to Seth that the only way she can cope with his street fighting is to pretend like it’s not happening, in which they both go back to normal in the end. Jay has an announcement – he wants to propose to Winnie. 1631/1632. Master of Puppets – Jack’s bond with Quinn has grown a lot since she’s become his babysitter; however when she molests him, he has a hard time going to his father and friends about it. Sammie decides that it would be best if he graduated with the rest of his friends and joins the mentor program in order to keep his acceptance at university; he and Brooke (also in the mentor program) become fast friends, especially when Sammie’s adderall addiction starts up again. Winston is pushed by his parents to do well in order to get into medical school; his rebellion starts when he gets a tattoo. 1633/1634. Nuthin’ but a ‘G’ Thang – Tristan and Zeke’s rivalry leads to a romance, however they’re too much alike. Donnie starts a fire at the foster home in attempt to finally be with Zoe. Mina finds a pregnancy test at school, and in an attention seeking attempt, lies and says that it’s hers. 1635/1636. Every Breath You Take – It’s been almost a year since the accident, and just as her 18th birthday nears, Grace’s entire memory is restored; she pretends like she still has amnesia though when she doesn’t want all the support she’s been getting to go away. Miles tries to form a real relationship with his father when he reveals that he has HIV, and so does his father. Brianna becomes Hunter’s new art muse when they begin dating, however she can’t find the heart to tell him that she doesn’t like the painting of her. 1637/1638. Somewhere Over the Rainbow – Maya and Marcel’s joint eating disorders become a concern to those around them, especially when Marcel is hospitalized. Jack comes clean to his father that Quinn molested him, however Freddie and Skylar find nothing wrong with what happened and congratulate him for it; Simpson confronts Quinn at school. Zig goes to his ex-girlfriend Keisha when he finds out that Grace lied about her amnesia since her birthday, making CeCe jealous of Keisha spending time with him. Category:Blog posts